Harry Potter and All The Things He Had Done to Ruin My Future
by Forschia
Summary: A short Harry Potter fan fiction about a female wizard who just wanted to be educated normally and properly, but couldn't, because of all the shit Harry Potter had done in Hogwarts.


Emily Warner, age eleven, was born from a pureblood wizard family, originated from Sussex. She knew exactly what she was going to do with her life: she would go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to get proper magical education, be the best in her class, and become the Minister of Magic by age 32.

It would have been a good plan, if she hadn't been in the same year with Harry Potter.

* * *

First year started out very great.

She was sorted into Ravenclaw, just like she expected, because of her exceptional intelligence. She did well in all her classes, especially Defense Against the Dark Arts which was her favorite subject, aced in all exams, and became teachers' favorite student along with her biggest rival, Hermione Granger. Unfortunately, a troll smashed its way through the study room she was in on Halloween. She ended up in hospital wing for few days, missing some classes, which made her very upset. As the result, she lost to Hermione Granger and became the 2nd best of the first years with her final grade was lower than Granger by 2 points.

'Well, there is always next year,' she thought. 'Next year, I will study harder and beat that Granger.'

* * *

Second year turned out to be a disaster.

Chamber of Secret were being opened again by the Slytherin Heir. The Slytherin Monster broke loose and attacked muggle-born wizards. Emily got nothing to worry about because her family was pureblood wizard for ten generations. The only thing she had on her mind was how to keep calm in this chaotic situation, hoping she could beat Granger. Soon, people were getting petrified, including Granger, and Emily felt pity and relief in the same time because she finally got the chance to be the best student in this year. As the attack on wizard getting more serious, the teachers had to herd students from place to place and the curfew for students was limited on 5 o'clock, which severely cut down her study time in library.

She had to study in common room, which meant instead of pleasant, quiet atmosphere, she got a soundtrack of wary Ravenclaws talking about Potter was the Slytherin Heir and he was going to get rid of every muggle-born wizards.

'What a rubbish talk,' she thought. 'If they have so much time to gossip about Potter, why don't use it to something useful like studying?'

Completely disturbed, Emily had to wait until midnight, when everybody had slept, so she could study in peace. She always fell asleep on the table in the common room for the rest of the term, her books lying open.

To her utter disillusionment, all exams were canceled at the end of the term as a school treat.

She cried all the way on Hogwarts Express when she went home.

* * *

Third year, she started to notice a very suspicious trend.

First, the troll came into the castle unnoticedly, then Slytherin Monster petrified muggle-borns, and now, she was almost died of fear when a Dementor abruptly glided into her compartment on Hogwarts Express. With the cold-blooded convict, Sirius Black, escaped from Azkaban, Ministry of Magic gave order to let Dementors hanging out in Hogsmeade and Hogwarts as 'necessary precaution' to catch Black.

What did they all have in common? Potter.

After Black broke into Gryffindor Tower and everyone had to spend the night in the Great Hall, interrupting Emily's last minute studying for a test next day, she's officially declaring Potter as a threat to her future.

Since that night, she always glared menacingly at Potter in every class they went together, in every time they passed each other in corridor, and in Great Hall at breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

Potter did not even notice her.

* * *

Dumbledore announced The Triwizard Tournament on dinner on the first day of fourth year, making Emily choked on her lamb chops and almost started crying into her pumpkin juice goblet. Potter was going to take this one and bringing a hell lot of unfortunate events through the whole year. She just knew it.

And she was right.

Potter was chosen as the Champion of Hogwarts along with Cedric Diggory. Cedric was dead at the end of the Third Task. The next morning, Dumbledore declared that Voldemort had returned and he was the one who murdered Cedric.

She honestly didn't know what could be worse than that.

'Fuck you, Potter,' was the only thing she could think of.

* * *

Fifth year, Ministry of Magic sent Dolores Umbridge to Hogwarts to make sure Potter didn't spit another bullshits about Voldemort's return. Emily joined the Dumbledore's Army because she was going to need a better education in Defense Against the Dark Arts to be Minister of Magic; Umbridge was a total idiot in teaching and she couldn't let another mad person ruining her future. But that didn't mean she was forgiving Potter for all the things he had done, though she was very elated when she finally casted her first Patronus with his help.

Deep in her heart, she was hoping it was Potter she was hexing with Impediment Jinx instead of Ronald Weasley.

But, by the end of the year, concentrating on her studies was impossible. After Dumbledore left, it was a complete anarchy in Hogwarts because every people (teachers, students, and ghosts) were busy conspiring to get rid of Umbridge from Headmistress title.

If Emily didn't get the perfect ten OWLs, it would be Potter's fault, of course.

* * *

Sixth year, Emily started volunteering in the hospital wing to help Madam Pomfrey, considering an alternative career as Healer. She needed a backup plan for her future in case Potter fucked up everything again.

All seemed in order, until they brought Draco Malfoy in. It was apparently Potter's fault, which surprised everyone except Emily.

Later that night, she was studying in a little nook on the third floor when some Death Eaters and some other adults she couldn't identify started dueling right under her nose, spraying hexes at each other. Getting caught up in the battle, she scampered the corridor, crawling pathetically on the floor when blasts of colorful deadly spells dancing around her.

"This is the worst fucking school ever!" she screamed, muttering curses under her breath.

Avada Kedavra spell missed her head for mere half inches when she finally escaped.

The next day, Dumbledore's dead, and he was last seen with Potter on the night he died.

'I'm sure I will be dead in the next second if Potter get any closer to me.'

* * *

Seventh year, Emily just wished she was anywhere except at Hogwarts. Death Eaters took over the school, and all the students had to learn how to be a good dark wizard. What used to be Defense Against the Dark Arts now it's just Dark Arts.

One thing cheered her up: Potter wasn't here. He didn't come back for seventh year and Emily couldn't be more grateful about it, thinking it would be a peaceful and quiet year. She had to be patient. This was her last year, she would get out of here soon and never met Potter again.

And of course she was wrong.

Neville Longbottom brought Potter back to Hogwarts along with Granger and Weasley. In the next couple of minutes after his arrival, Voldemort brought Merlin-only-knew-how-many Death Eaters, Dementors, Acromantulas, and many other monsters to Hogwarts, threatening to kill everyone if Potter didn't surrender to him. So, The Battle of Hogwarts began.

How shitty this situation could get?

Having enough of all Potter's shits, tremendously furious and frustrated Emily was sprinting from Ravenclaw Tower to the corridor with her wand in her hand, ready to hex all Death Eaters that crossed her path.

She was running down the marble stairs, when she accidentally bumped into the source of this twistedness, Harry Potter.

"I'm sorry, Emily!" he said. "I gotta go, must find the last Horcrux—"

"YOU!" Emily shrieked angrily, resisting the temptation to cast Cruciatus Curse at his stupid scar.

"What is it!?" asked Potter confusedly.

Emily grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him up until their eyes met.

"If I'm not a Minister of Magic by age 32, it's going to be entirely your fault!" she hissed waspishly with venom in her every word. "Stay away from my life! If you dare get closer to me again, I swear I will hurt you and make your life miserable!"

She dropped him and stormed away, leaving him to whatever he was doing. She had to fight this goddamn war no matter what, even if it's the last thing she would do, so she could go back to her fucking studying and get perfect NEWT scores, screaming "Stupefy!", "Petrificus Totalus!", "Sectusempra!" uncontrollably to all Death Eaters in the Great Hall like mad witch.

* * *

Years later, Emily was working on her reports in her office on a tranquil afternoon. She was almost done with her works, thinking she could go home early today. Feeling happy, she continued to scratch her quill on the parchment hurriedly.

Then, soft knocks came from her office door, and she suddenly got a very bad feeling about this.

"Come in," she said.

The door squeaked open and she felt like hundred Dementors just flying inside her office when she saw the figure at the door frame.

Harry Potter.

"Good afternoon, Emily," said Potter, beaming, closing the door behind him. "Or, I have to say, Minister of Magic. I'm here to submit my application letter to become an Auror—"

Before he could finish, Emily reached inside her cloak and pulled out her wand, screeching "EXPELLIARMUS!" with all her might.

The spell hit Potter squarely in the chest. The door of her office flew open with an almighty bang when he flew backward through it. He was blasted off his feet, flying about ten feet away from where he was standing and sprawling helplessly on the main corridor of Ministry of Magic.

"W-what—" Potter panted, trying to get up, his glasses were shattered to pieces. "Minister, what are you—"

"HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOURSELF TO ME AGAIN!" she bellowed from her desk. "FUCK OFF, POTTER! I DON'T WANT TO GET INVOLVED WITH ANY OTHER OF YOUR SHIT ANYMORE!"

She waved her wand and the door flew back to the door frame like it was never been broken before. Emily focused her attention on her reports again, acting casually as if nothing had happened.

She became the Minister of Magic by age 33.

Fucking Potter.

* * *

**A/N: I don't even know why I'm writing this. I'm not even sorry.**


End file.
